Paralyzed
by StockinCutie
Summary: Mai has been becoming stiff and unable to move. Ever since she's been having those dreams, she has become temporarily paralyzed from now and then. But she just ignores the pain so no one notices or worries. Mai can't hold it up any longer. And more bad things just keep coming. And they just got a new case related to Mai's problem. Review and Read n stuff...Rated T because..idk :D
1. Chapter 1

**Ideas…I am having the ultimate writers block, god save my soul.**

**Naru: Stupid…**

**Stockings/me: WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID, JERK?!**

**Naru: You. Of course.**

**Stockings: I will kill you in this chapter, I'll be the girl named Kimiko (like in one of my other stories, can't remember it) But I won't really kill you, but AS A WRITER, I will make Mai kill you, maybe?**

**Naru:…**

**Stockings: Yeah you better stay quiet. I don't own Ghost Hunt, but I own the characters I make and the idea, so either way, Naru will learn his lesson.**

**Naru: I'll get you**

**Stockings: Mhm, yeah. Let's get on with the show, banzai! Banzai! :D**

_"Mai"_

_My eyes were taped solid, and my mouth was stitched closed. I couldn't feel my body, as if I was paralyzed. I couldn't help but yell, instead it was wasted, I couldn't feel anything in my body move._

_What was this odd sensation? Whatever it is it doesn't feel 'right'_

_"Mai listen to me very closely, I want you to…"_

There was Mai, awoken from a dream. The fourth dream of the night to be exact. She kept on having the same dream over and over. And as soon as a person tells her what was the meaning of this dream, she wakes up. She doesn't understand really, and she is scared for her life. But she just shrugs it off and buries herself back in the covers. Ding ding ding ding ding! The alarm went off before she could even fall asleep. She mentally groaned and used her foot to kick it away from her drawer. But the images of a demon boss appeared in her head as she shivered. Mai got up and put on a loose sweater, and a pants, with a old looking bag, oh and her shoes was a pair of flats. She didn't even take the time to take a shower or wash her face. She was NOT in the mood to be scolded by Naru. She grabbed the bag with her uniform inside, just in case she needs to go to school, (it really all depends on if she's in the mood really) and zoom she was off!

While Mai was running to the SPR building, she felt her legs weaken, and her breathing was more heavy than usual. She sucked up the pain and continued to run. As soon as she reached inside, her body was unable to move; causing her to fall on the ground. 'Just like my dream, and if that's really the case'

"Help..me" she softly yelled. But just as in her dream, it was hopeless. She groaned and put on a serious, yet adorable, face. "This won't stop me! I can't let the others worry like this!" she yelled to herself. As she gathered every single energy she had, the girl stood up and forced herself by the desk. She dropped off her bag and ran to the kitchen to grab some water. In one gulp, the water was gone, and Mai was feeling better. For now at least.

She went to make her tea for Naru, when suddenly she heard the door open. "A client?" she mumbled, as she looked outside to see her assumptions were correct. A man who looked to be in his mid 40s entered the room. "Naru..we have a client!" she exclaimed to call Naru. Naru walked out of his office with a normal composure. "Please, have a seat. I am Kazuya Shibuya, the CEO." He said calmly.

"O-oh, I see, may I have some tea, miss?" the man said to the brunette. "Sure sir" Mai smiled and ran to the kitchen, and was back in a few minutes. She handed the tea to everyone and went behind the couch to stand and hear.

"Sir, please tell us your problem" Naru said, sipping his tea.

The man nodded and began to speak. (Gawd, here we go…)

"My name is Riki Mashima. I live with my wife and my 20 year old son is in the hospital, being hospitalized. It happened yesterday. I was typing up some work for my job as a social worker. And I was stressing over it too. But all of a sudden I heard a scream. I ran to the source and to see my wife shocked and crying; seeing that our son was then paralyzed. We immediately took him to the doctor and called the police to see if anything was wrong with our home. Nothing was even wrong. Also in the middle of the night my wife received bruises and scars around her body. She said she hasn't been doing any dishes or cooking to make her receive such wounds. And she ended up in the hospital as well, but she wasn't as worse as my son. Please sir help us" Riki explained. "We'll take the case. Mai, call the rest and also write down the address, phone number, cell number, etc" Naru before walking off back into his office. "Ok!" I said. I acted happy and put a fake smile on my face. But this pain overwhelming my body won't hold in much longer. Naru…

**There we go! Not the longest, only 900 rounded up. But there'll be more. Review! And Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I updated pretty quickly. Must be feeling the power! Woo woo! **

**Mai: That's so good to hear! But why do I have to suffer the pain everytime?**

**Stockings: Because it's fun to see you and Naru's reaction!**

**Mai: /blush/ Really?**

**Stockings: NAH WE JUST LOVE SHIP :3**

**Mai: /sulks**

**Stockings: I'm just kidding! Don't get your hair is a knot. Let's get on with the show**

**I don't own Ghost Hunt, blaaaah blah blah.**

Mai was wearing more sluggish clothes than usual. A ruffed up dress with a pale sweater and the same flats. It has been hard to choose proper clothes since the pain in her body has been consuming her every part of the day. She ignored this never-ending pain. What's even more strange is that she has been coming to work more earlier than before! It's a miracle of nature! But not a good miracle.

She sat in the van yatta yatta they drove blah blah she felt pain etc etc. I'm so lazy to type all that.

They arrived at a bungalow and a plain one at that. Riki greeted us by the door with a smile on his face. "My son has returned!" he exclaimed, showing him to the door. Mai looked at the happy sight as the son chatted with his mother and father happily. A warm feeling welled up inside Mai. But she was shot with pain once again, all that warmness emptied her. "Let's set up base. Mai carry the equipment with Lin" Naru ordered. But Mai didn't reply. "N-Naru.." she said, slowly turning to him. Naru gasped at the sight. Mai's eyes were lifeless, plain, just grey. "O-ok…I'll go do that…" she shot him a sad smile and sluggishly walked back to the van. "Mai, what is happening to her?" Naru asked himself quietly. He shook it off and went back to work.

Mai carried the video camera while she slooped and kept on falling on her knees. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Soon she will have to come clean with this problem, but how will she break it out, when she kept it hidden for so long? Mai finally kicked the bucket. A crash could be heard from inside the house. The video camera fell. Everyone ran outside to see Mai staring at the fallen video camera. "I'm…sorry" she said softly. "Mai, that costs a lot of money. But it's fine anyway, insurance can cover it anyway…" Naru started to argue but dropped it. "I'm so…sorry" she said as she fell to the ground and fainted.

"MAI"

_Mai's hell, I mean dreamland :)_

"_Ah.." she said as she looked around to see the same dream again. "Of course, and in 5…4…3…2…" Mai fell to the ground in agony and pain. "1.." she groaned. A man dressed in black walked up to her. "Mai listen carefully, I need you to…" he started. And back to the real world._

"_I need you to be careful" A man finally showing himself. "huh?! Gene?!"_

"What happened…" Mai was laying down on a blue bed. "Hello" A girl with blue long hair said, her eyes showed no feelings. But it wasn't the same as Naru's eyes, it was more kind showing. "Why am I here?" Mai moaned as she began to sit up, but she couldn't. "My body…it can't move…again…." She said. "Yes, you are paralyzed, temporarily." The blue haired girl said. "I see…Where is everyone?" Mai continued, hoping they are alright. "They should be coming up any minute now." The girl stated. "Also, who are you?" Mai questioned. "I'm just a simple rain woman. Drip drip, drop" she said as she summoned a water board outside the window and jumped on it. "Goodbye, Miss Taniyama" with that said she disappeared. "A rain woman?" Mai mumbled. "Mai!" everyone busted into the room. But Naru quietly brought Mai a cup of tea. She shook her head from under the covers and softly cried. "Naru..Everyone..I need..to tell you something…" she began. Everyone looked at her with stern faces. "I have been having dreams of my whole body being paralyzed, and now I'm really paralyzed, but temporarily!" she blurted out as quickly as possible. Everyone, even Naru, was silent. How do you expect them to reply to that?

Suddenly Mai coughed up some blood. "Cough cough!" the coughing became louder and louder as the blood dripped. "MAI" Naru yelled. "Lin call 911 now" he ordered Lin and the tall man went off to the phone, but was stopped. Mai suddenly grabbed Naru by the collar and pulled him close, trembling.

Her bangs covering her eyes, tears streaming, and blood dripping from her mouth. She began to speak.

"Naru..you listen here..I am not leaving my friends here..because the ghost here isn't messing around obviously. If you want me to leave…You'll have to freaking kill me first" she declared, stuttering, but proud. Naru blinked before she continued.

"Go ahead, be self centered, be a jerk, be Naru. But don't ever pull me away from my **only** friends."

**WHEW MAI IS ON FIYA! I always imagined this happening one day, because Mai seriously needs to suck up the in love with Naru shiz. But that just makes Mai…Mai! **

**Mai: /blush/ Do you mean it this time?**

**Stockings: Yes yes! **

**Both: /smiles/ Review everyone! It keeps me going!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am on a roll! This time I'll make this super long! Not like super super long...Just…long ;-;**

**Monk: There there kiddo! /pats your head**

**Stockings: Awwies thanks Monk :)**

**Monk: Let's get on with the show, right?**

**Stockings: Yes yes! I don't own Ghost Hunt..Oh the pain…**

Mai was laying down on the bed, thinking about what happened yesterday.

_Flashback~~~ God I love italic! _

"_Don't ever separate me from my __**only **__friends" Mai said proudly. Everyone stared in shock as she gripped Naru's collar. Even Naru himself was shocked at Mai. The tears draining from her face, the blood dripping from her mouth, and the brown hair covering her eyes. "Very well, but on one condition" Naru started, and then continued. "We will take you to the doctor tomorrow and see what's really going on, everyone will be with you". Mai hesitated then slowly let go of Naru's collar. "Ok…" she said slowly, as she took some tissue to wipe of her blood and tears. Ayako stepped up and asked "Why didn't you tell us sooner". "Because I didn't want to worry anyone, and I knew something like this would have happened. So I kept it a secret" Mai said full of sadness. A large hand appeared on Mai's head. "Mai it's ok! It's normal to worry, argue, etc, with friends! It just means that our friendship is becoming stronger!" Monk said, trying to cheer Mai up. "Yeah I guess you're right" Mai said, smiling. But she covered her face in the covers, trying to hide. "Mai, why are you hiding?" John asked with a sweat drop. "Well, I just told my own boss off" she said looking toward Naru who was drinking his tea. "It's what he gets!" Ayako declared, rather loudly. Naru just continued to drink his tea._

_Tea-holic_

Mai laughed and tried to not worry about the hospital. What do you expect? She lost her parents and I'm guessing the hospital brings back bad memories! Mai stared at the ceiling.

"That went better than expected" the same woman as before said, with a cloud of rain following her. Due to the rain cloud, it suddenly started raining. "Raining? But the sun is still out…" Mai wondered to herself. "Drip drip drop. Miss. Taniyama, it is nice seeing you again" the girl greeted. Mai nodded with a smile. "Do you have a name?" Mai said to the girl, whose face suddenly turned sad, and the rain outside became heavier. "No…No I don't" the girl said, looking down at the ground. "Oh I see..then can I name you?" the brunette said smiling. "O-ok." The rain woman blushed. "Hmmm…Well you like rain, and rain follows you. So Kimiko! Kimiko means raining! Though I made that up, but it means rain now!" Mai said while laughing. "Kimiko…Thank you, Miss Taniyama" the rain woman disappeared and the rain stopped.

"What a nice girl!" Mai gleamed. She looked to her side to see a note and a plush of Naru. Mai immediately blushed and read the note.

Miss Taniyama, I made this plush for you. I hope you enjoy it; since you made me a name. Thank you

-Kimiko

"So cute…" Mai said, looking at the plush. She cuddled the plush but suddenly stuck it under her pillow.

Naru walked in and the rest did to. Monk carried Mai bridal style to take her to the van; since she can't move herself. She was placed in the van softly, and was next to Masako. "It must be nice, being hurt, and Naru worrying about you" Masako said under her breath. "Not really, just boring, not being able to move and all" Mai replied, looking at the window. "But Naru kept on complaining, I just wish he would…love me-" "We're here" Naru said, clueless of what we were talking about. "O-ok" Mai said smiling, Naru picked her up and walked toward the hospital. Masako was left behind. "If he won't love me, I'll force him to hate Mai" Masako plotted. An evil aura surrounded her, black shadows.

"She's fine for now, do not expose her to stress and allow her to rest. She should be just fine. Also, has she been running, or walking at a fast pace to work frequently?" The doctor said fluently. "Well she's always late, so I imagine that to be the case" Naru said, sitting and sipping tea. "All the more she should go home. I highly suggest, or else her whole life on moving and working, will be fatal" the doctor suggested before walking off. "Mai you heard the man. Will you really sacrifice all that, just for a case?" Ayako asked, hinted with worry. "She's right Mai" Naru said, standing up. "Will you really go that far?"

Mai covered her face to hide the tears that was forming. "I don't want to be alone…I don't want all my friends to be away" Mai stuttered. Everyone sighed with regret and wished they could do something.

"Oh please Mai! You've been alone all this time and now you wanna hog Naru to yourself! Don't make me laugh!" Masako scoffed as she entered the room. "What did you do to get that doctor to act so well, huh?" she continued, while walking toward Mai with shadows surrounding her. "You make me sick…How does Naru even LIKE you?" Naru dropped his tea and turned over Masako. She took that chance to steal an intense kiss to him. Naru immediately pushed her away. "Oh Naru! You're such a good kisser!" Masako blushed and hid her smile with her kimono. "Naru…" Mai sat up and stood.

"After I tried my best to suck up the pain, so you won't have to be held back due to my problem. And this is the thanks I get?" Mai said, and continued. "If that's the case then I should just stay paralyzed."

The silence in the room was so thick you couldn't even cut it with a sword. 'Mai my dear, wouldn't be better if you were just dead?' a voice in Mai's head. 'Yes' she replied mentally. "Mai, which would you choose; death, or life?" Masako said, while the shadows around her was rising and was aiming toward Mai. "Death…" Mai said, collapsing to the ground, her eyes was absolutely grey, lifeless. "I will help you with that" Masako said, as the shadows stabbed Mai in every direction. "MAI" Naru said yelling, as he started to run toward his assistant, but a shadow that was tempting to stab Mai in the head was telling Naru "If you want her to at least be at peace, don't let her die by the head. The head is the worst part"

Naru clenched his fists and stared at Mai. The girl felt no pain as the blood dripped from every corner of her body. 'Naru don't you dare let her die' A voice in Naru's head said with a cold voice. 'Gene?' he said, 'No it's God, YES IT'S ME. I don't need you to make her die in pain like this. You save her right now' Gene demanded. 'How…' he said, looking down. 'I'll help' he suggested. The 2 planned for a few seconds and it was in action.

"Let's do this to save Mai" the both said at the same time. Sexy I must say.

**1,000 WORDS, WOO. But don't think right after this everything goes back to normal, this is far from over.**

**Monk: How come Masako, Mai, Naru, and even Gene, get more screentime?**

**Stockings: Because they are more popular, I think.**

**Monk: /cries**

**Stockings: Dun cry! You'll be coming up too! :D**

**Monk: Yay :)**

**Stockings: REVIEW OR ELSE….I'll throw cake at you :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eep! I can't wait to see Naru and Gene in action!**

**Gene: I'm glad you're excited. I got you popcorn and a soda.**

**Stockings: Thank you! /grabs popcorn and soda/ On with the show, right Gene?**

**Gene: /nod nod **

Naru was prepared to sacrifice his life for Mai. He stood tall as Gene was next to him in spirit. (Eats popcorn) Naru took a deep breath and shot the shadows with his PK. "Naru!" Lin yelled, but he noticed he was doing this for Mai. Lin called his shiki, and everyone joined in. The shadows were eroding away, when Gene put the final blow on it. "Naru, I want you to use this, aim, shoot." He gave his brother a bazooka… "A bazooka….Seriously…" Naru said as he just put his hand on his head. "It's a spiritual weapon, just aim and shoot" he gleamed with a grin. Naru took the weapon and aimed.

"This is for hurting Mai" he said before he shot. BANG. There was a loud bang around the hospital that only the SPR could hear. The shadows disappeared. And Mai stood up, limping toward Naru. "Hey, I'm…sorry…" he said, as he fell the same time Mai fell before she said "It's ok..you jerk…"

They both fell to the ground and they fell with a smile. (A bazooka though, really XD)

Mai blinked a few times, the light was too bright for her to completely open her eyes. The images of what happened flashed into her head. "NARU SAID HE'S SORRY?!" she exclaimed. "Yes I did, is that unusual?" Naru said out of no where, opening the door. "We're back at the house, but we have a problem" "E-eh?" Mai stuttered, as she got up and walked downstairs.

Monk was chanting, Ayako was trying to do her shrine maiden incantation, and Masako was trying her best to consult with the once back again shadows. John was saying a prayer which caused some shadows to go away.

"Guess who's back" Mai sighed

"Back again" Naru continued. (It's a song, it's catchy)

The shadows that was attacking the rest then aimed for Mai again. "Ah!" the shadows formed a man, and the man eventually turned into a human…boy? "You're Mai, correct?" She nodded while looking at the boy's chest, he was shirtless and…he was hot… "Ok, do you know a girl with long blue hair and rain just follows her?" The boy asked, bending down to Mai's height. "Y-yeah, but she usually comes in the afternoon…" Mai said looking down. "It's 3:44 PM now" the boy replied, looking at the clock. "Then that means" Mai began, looking toward the door that leads upstairs into her room. "Drip drip drop" Kimiko entered our chat and looked angry. "Oh! Hi Kimiko!" Mai exclaimed as she ran toward her. "Miss Taniyama, can I please kill this guy" Kimiko said, breaking the umbrella she wears around. "Wait wait wait! Is he bad? Because I'm just saying, he could be hotter then Naru, and he's nice. I'm hesitating here" Mai said hesitantly. "He's bad alright, he was the one to make you paralyzed" Kimiko said, as water started to rise behind her. "Well, 'Kimiko', we need this girl for you-know-who. So suck up your kind self and capture her" the boy said, as he began making a lock shaped shadow.

A tear of regret formed in Kimiko's eyes. "Miss Taniyama, I'm sorry" she said, looking away, as her water made a bubble around Mai. "Huh? Lemme out of here!" Mai said pounding against the walls. The shadow lock locked up the water barrier. "Let her go!" Naru yelled, looking toward the boy. "We just need her for some experiments. Apparently this girl is quite popular in the spirit world. She posses some type of ultimate power. By the way, I'm Hiro. Hiro said gesturing a hand shake. Naru's eyes turned into a deep code of anger and insanity. "Don't worry! I promise. Hey, if it makes you all feel better, I'll bring you all with me. I was the one turning this house upside down so if I leave everyone is safe! Plus if you come, you'll miss all the fun we'll do with her!" Hiro gleamed. "Fun?" Ayako stepped up and glared at the man and woman. "What we'll do for her isn't normal investigating, she's a specimen." Kimiko said, glaring back. "I can't wait! We knew this would happen, so I have a spirit possessing her, causing her to be paralyzed" Hiro said, snapping his fingers. Suddenly Mai fell to the ground in the water bubble. "I can't feel my body anymore" Mai said, moving her eyes around to see if that's what was happening. "It can also let her feel pain" Hiro said, snapping his fingers again. A loud screech came from Mai's mouth as she held her head in agony. "Stop it!" Monk exclaimed. "But it's fun!" Hiro pouted, he snapped his fingers twice and the voice of Mai became louder and louder. "Stop it!" Naru yelled, as his cold glare became worried and vulnerable. "Just leave her alone, we'll come to your stupid place whatever…" Naru said, looking the other way. "Ok!" Hiro said, snapping his fingers. The screaming of Mai was gone and she passed out.

"Well then, let's get a move on" Hiro clapped his hands, and a dark shadow in a shape of a circle appeared. "Just step in and you'll be transported to the spirit world, also known as" Hiro said, but interrupted by Naru. "Heaven?" Naru continued for him.

"Something like heaven, probably, Heaven's lost property, I guess. We're good, but bad at the same time. So those who are considered that are named Mixed, or Mixed Angels. And I think our master, or should I saw, king of that world, wants Mai to be a mixed angel. In fact, he wants her to meet the Lord to see if she actually becomes a real angel!" Hiro explained with a smile. "Now let's get on a move. Oh and Naru, I saw a guy looking like you, a twin in fact! Maybe that's the brother I heard so much about?" Hiro suddenly said, Naru's eyes widened, but he came back to himself as soon as he stepped into the portal.

"Here goes nothing…"

**Wow! That was interesting, right Gene?**

**Gene: Yes! And now I'll be featured more often, right right? **

**Stockings: Yes yes! I can't wait! Review, I only got 1 review.**

**1 **

**Review **

**Why must you all hate me, /cries**

**Gene: /hugs/ It's ok :3**

**Stockings: Waah! I think I should change my username to GeneLoverFanClub, just kidding, but I could make an acc though /smirk**

**Gene: How nice! You guys better review!**

**Both: Bye bye!**


	5. Hot Springs Special!

**I actually got, 5 reviews! I'm so happy! Today's story isn't the same, it's a special, Hot Springs!**

**Naru: 5 isn't all that enough**

**Stockings: Put a sock in it**

**Naru: No**

**Stockings: Ok, just for that, I'll make something bad happen to Mai in this chapter, maybe, hm?**

**Mai: Huh?! How did I get dragged into this?**

**Naru: You're asking me…**

**Stockings: Grrr..I don't own Ghost Hunt, let's get on with the gawd damn show… /breaks a pencil**

Mai found herself in a hot springs bath relaxing. She sighed in relaxation and closed her eyes.

How did this girl have such a relaxing time? Well allow me to explain.

_Flashback~!_

_(Note this takes place before Mai's paralyzed stuff got really bad, it was after Mai met Kimiko, oki doki?)_

_Mai was sitting next to Monk and beside her Masako, while the others stood behind the chair. _

"_I have an announcement" Naru said. "We will be having a trip to a Hot Springs" Naru declared._

"_Naru! Are you sick?!" Mai stood up and banged her hands on the table. "No Mai, obviously I'm not sick" Naru sipped his tea and continued "I suggest you all pack up because it will only be for 2 days, one night, we'll be leaving on the second day." _

_At that moment everyone except Lin ran out the door to their house and pack._

And that's how we're here…..

Mai's POV

I stretched my arms and legs and thought about the girl I met. "Rain woman, huh?" I said to myself as I closed my eyes and relaxed. "Mai you might fall asleep in the water" A woman's voice said. I immediately sat up and saw Ayako with her hair in a fold to keep it up. "Oh hey Ayako" I sighed, relaxing again. "It's not only Miss Matsuzaki (forgot how to spell her last name) here" Masako popped out from under the water and scoffed. "Everyone stop scaring me!" I whined and pouted. "But there's another girl in the corner of the water over there" Ayako said, pointing to a figure crawled up in the corner. "Was she even there before? Whatever, hey miss, who are you?" i said, swimming towards the Girl and put my hand on her shoulder. "You-You!" Mai exclaimed, a girl with blue hair exited the corner and peeked out to see who touched her shoulder. "Miss Taniyama" the girl smiled and hugged Mai. "Hi! How have you been?" Mai asked smiling back. "I've been working at this resort to keep water hot and cold. The temperature all depends on me"

"Oh really? Then, I have a job for you" Mai grinned and evil eyes formed. "Miss Taniyama?"

The Boys Side of ze Hot Springs

Naru was sitting in the water, reading a book. No matter where this man goes, he's reading a book. Lin was closing his eyes and sitting in the water, daydreaming. Monk trying to run away from Yasu, and Naru was getting a headache. Suddenly, the water turned cold as ice. "What the…." Yasu shivered and rubbed his hands against his arms. "Why is it…so cold?!" Monk said, doing the same thing. Lin from a distance looked like he could stand the cold, but he was really shivering up close. Naru closed his book and put it somewhere dry. "This might be a ghost, or it's just the water is messed up" Naru put his hand on his chin and was in deep thought. At that moment, the water turned piping hot and you could see the redness of the water, and the redness the boys skin. "WHY IS IT SO HOT?!" Yasu complained and Monk tried to exit but it was hard to move in lava hot water. Naru just shook his head while he thought "A mischievous kid playing around? Maybe…" Naru said to himself. "How could you be so calm?!" Monk said, slowly turning around to Naru. The water eventually turned back to normal and a sigh of relief was heard. Snickering and laughing was heard on the girls side. "That's what you get!" Mai said, appearing on top of the wall blocking the boys from the girls. Her towel wrapped around her, Mai pointed at the boys and said "Haha! We got you! I had a very nice girl to help us change the water a bit" Ayako sat on top of the wall with a grin and Masako stayed inside the water. The girl came up but…

"UH…RAIN GIRL! WHERE IS YOUR TOWEL?!" Mai yelled as she fell back in the water. "Well, I didn't have one…" she said shyly, covering her body. All of the boys except Naru and Lin had a nosebleed and fainted. "Bingo" the girl with the blue hair said as she jumped in the boys side and got Monk in the tralala. "Yes! Good job! Let's go!" Mai said as she pointed her thumb towards the girl's side. "Right!" Kimiko swam towards the girl's side and a silence was heard with the boys. "Mama…." Monk sobbed in the corner while Yasu just patted his back "Women…" Naru sighed and continued to read his book.

The Girl's Side

"That was fun!" the girl laughed as Mai patted her back. "Rain girl…You're not the only one that's gonna get my power!" Mai plotted as she jumped behind the girl's back and grabbed her…well you know…boobs.

"Ah!" the girl blushed and tried to run away but of course the Mai Taniyama will not give up so easily. "I won't let go!" Mai said grinning. "Please?!" the girl flustered and couldn't help but giggle. Mai tightened her grip and the girl tried to run again. "Ok ok! I'm done" Mai said laughing and sat back in the water. "Thank Goodness…" the girl sighed of relief and rested back in the water. Mai thought about her problems and looked up at the blue moon. "The stars are really shining, hm!" Mai gleamed as she poked the blue haired girl. "Yes it is" her long blue hair was wrapped into a bun and she sighed. "I wish I could stay like this…" Mai said, closing her eyes. "Me too…" the girl replied, closing her eyes as well.

After everyone left the hot springs Mai changed into a Kimono and finally got her little water friend to get dressed too. "Monk! Let's have a pillow fight!" Mai gleamed as she pushed onto Monk who was before peacefully laying down. "Too sleepy" Monk moaned and turned the other side.

"Wanna play it that way, eh?" Mai said before leaving the room and arriving back. Kimiko, Ayako, Masako, and Mai had pillows in their hand and started war. Mai attacked everyone and even Lin was caught in it. The room was full of feathers and Naru was covered in them.

Naru and Mai was thinking similar things…

"Men…" Mai said groaning..

"Women…" Naru growled and read his book.

In the end, everything went fine. And Mai has never felt that happy in her whole life.

But little did she, or anyone know; that happiness will soon turn into tears in the near-coming future.

**How was it, hm hm?! I know the ending with Mai and Kimiko was a little weird but hey! Who said we were 'normal'**

**Naru: I am normal**

**Stockings: You're a party pooper, not normal. **

**Naru: Whatever…**

**Stockings: Nanana balah blah blah! Review everyone, :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Falala…Hey Naru, if Mai became an angel, what would you do?**

**Naru: I don't know**

**Stockings: I could make her your Guardian Angel?**

**Naru: No**

**Stockings: Why?**

**Naru: Just no /reads book**

**Stockings: One day…Ok I don't own Ghost Hunt…or do I? /evil laughing/ Yeah no I don't**

The water on my skin felt so calm, I felt at peace. I opened my eyes to see myself in a metal glass tube, which had water in it. A lot of cords was running to the computers around it. And if I look around, I see I'm in a dark but bright blue room. Like a dark and mix of ocean blue science lab. I looked down to my right and saw my friends there, with Kimiko and Hiro. Naru seemed so calm, and he looked like he didn't care at all. I saw scientists around the computers typing really fast. I felt so sleepy, I wanted to sleep.

But for some reason, I had a feeling if I fell asleep, I would either wake up to something crazy, or never wake up at all.

NORMAL POV! Oops caps!

"What are you going to do first?" Ayako said, looking up at Mai. "First we'll do a test which will kill any human" Hiro said, typing. "WHAT" Monk screamed as he grabbed the collar of Hiro. "This is pretty risky I know, but it's all worth it" Hiro said using his shadows to push Monk away from him. "Ok, let's do this" Hiro said with game face on. He pushed a button and a flash of light appeared in front of everyone's eyes. A loud, loud, LOUD, scream from Mai's mouth was heard throughout the whole laboratory. Everyone covered their ears in agony as the girl they care for so much was making such a sound. Ayako fell to her knees and cried as the bright light grew, and Mai's screaming became louder. Monk covered his ears and protected Ayako. Masako and John hugged each other tightly, as Masako cried huge tears.

Naru didn't cry, but the form of insanity and tears was eventually coming to him. The woman he loves so dearly is hanging on a thin string of her life. A few minutes of crying and sobbing, not to mention screaming, it all came to a stop. The group stood up and wiped there tears and looked at the tube, a horrified look appeared on all of their faces.

The once blue and pure water was now filled with blood and bloody handprints which obviously belonged to Mai. "Alright! Let's see if she's good to go!" Hiro exclaimed as he ordered some guards to drain the water. They opened the back door from behind the tube. Puddles of blood and water was drained out and one of the guards gasped. "Dear god…" the guard said with his eyes wide open. The group took that as a bad sign and ran to the tube. "Oh my god, Mai!" Ayako yelled as she entered the tube. There was Mai, covered in blood and half deformed. Naru's black bangs covered his eyes as he stomped into the tube. "Naru" Mai hardly said with her voice crackling and shaking, the once beautiful brown eyes was now red and covered in blood, she stretched her bloody thin hand and tried to hold Naru's hand. "Am I that ugly, am I that scary and ugly for you to even hold my hand" Mai said, smiling. She dropped her hand, but a warm soft feeling stopped it from dropping. Naru was holding her hand tightly but softly. As he let go he walked slowly over to Hiro "Hmm, I think that was a success" Hiro clapped and everyone retired for the evening. Naru grabbed a chip glass from the tube. He walked toward Hiro and his eyes didn't even show the normal cold Naru anymore.

This Naru was a new, insane, crazy Naru. Who is ready to kill anyone in his sight. "Hiro…Hiro…" he called out as he opened up his shirt a little and opened his eyes. "How dare you hurt one of my closest friends" he coldly said as he was finally about to kill the guy. "Don't worry, we just wrap her up in bandages and the next day she'll be good as new" Hiro chuckled and walked away.

"You'll regret hurting her" Monk said as he stood next to Naru. "He's right you know" Ayako said next as she was on Naru's left. "She is precious" Yasu and John said, walking with the group. "And we love her" Masako said, covering her mouth with her kimono. "As you know, we dispose of any spirits, that includes angels or demons" Lin said standing behind Naru. "And that also includes you, Hiro" Naru was the last to say as the rest of the SPR stood behind him. "What a strong group, that power will lead you into trouble" Hiro grinned and winked. He snapped his fingers and said "Wrap Miss Taniyama up and lay her down in the room, and show the rest of the SPR to their rooms. And yes you'll be with her" Hiro sighed as he left the room.

A few days later…

Mai opened her eyes as she saw everything brand a new, a Victorian style bedroom with Kimiko making water decorations. "Miss Taniyama" she said as she was dressed as a maid. "Kimiko!" Mai smiled, and was about to give her a big hug. But she noticed the amount of bandages around her, and how much they had to change it. The horrible memories of the pain she experienced came racing down her head. At the thought of it she immediately sat back. "Any cause of stress will make you become paralyzed again" Kimiko said as she swept the floor. "Stop calling me Miss Taniyama" Mai said laying down and staring. "Just call me Mai!" Mai turned and smiled at Kimiko. "But I have no right, if I didn't get you into all this…you…you..!" Kimiko fell to her knees and cried. Mai limped toward Kimiko and sat down beside her, and gave her a warm embrace. "It's ok to cry you know! Call me Mai, please?" Mai requested and Kimiko nodded with tears flowing in her eyes. "So cute…aren't you?" the brunette said as she patted Kimiko's head. "You should go downstairs if you're feeling better. The rest could get a huge lump off their backs if you do so" Kimiko suggested, wiping her tears. Mai nodded and stood up, as she waled out the door, she shot Kimiko a bright smile, and closed the door.

Mai walked downstairs with bandages around her and a nightgown, the footsteps of her slippers could be heard. She peeked inside the dining hall, a grand window and a long white table with all types of foods could be seen. She looked around and saw the rest there, poking their food. "Hello everyone…" Mai said softly, walking inside as everyone's attention was on her. "Mai!" Everyone except Lin and Naru hugged Mai tightly. Naru's eyes seemed to go back to normal, his breathing was more calm and everyone was at peace. "Oh Mai! You're awake?" Hiro appeared and entered the room. "Come on we have work to do! Everyone else follow" Hiro ordered as he grabbed Mai's hand and everyone's smile became a frown. Mai smiled at them to let them know everything was going to be fine

And boy was she wrong.

**That must have hit deep! Deep in the core!**

**Kimiko: Drip drip drop, why am I always so quiet?**

**Stockings: Because I'm quiet and I made you based on my personality! **

**Kimiko: I see….REVIEW EVERYONE..IT MAKES ME…HAPPY! /rain falls everywhere**

**Stockings: Happy…yeah… -_-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mai: Please don't make me die**

**Stockings: It really all depends!**

**Mai: Cruel…Stockings does not own Ghost Hunt but she does own Kimiko and Hiro.**

**Stockings: Oh! The truth burns…**

Hiro hesitantly pulled the switch. A ray of light blinded the whole laboratory. The bright light was so bright no one could even see what was happening. A scream could be heard as a pair of wings grew behind Mai's back. Her eyes became blue and her hair was now longer and it was a shade of brown and white. Her outfit became a white short dress without the straps, and a white heeled knee high boots, followed by a garter belt was used by her legs. "Receive judgment from the holy virgin. Repent" Mai said before the sudden white light completely disappeared. A angel with long hair and a sexy angel suit on and beautiful wings. "Mai?" Hiro said stuttering. "Hello Sir Hiro, I am another part of Mai. She'll probably be like this for a while…So until 4-6 days pass, she should go back to normal.

She flew down from the broken tube and patted Hiro. "A handsome man, and doing such work. You care for this girl, do you?" the girl said smiling and continued to pat. "You did good" Mai flew off to the SPR and looked at them with a kind face. "Kazuya Shibuya, Ayako Matsuzaki, Masako Hara, Yasuhara (can't remember last name) Hosho Takigawa (I think so, right?), Lin Koujo (Idk anymore…), You have done excellent jobs. Mai is currently sleeping so if you don't mind me filling in her role, I would be grateful" the angel said smiling. This Mai has more curves, and is more….sexier then the young Mai. "Oh boy…" Yasu sighed and laughed.

1 Day with a Goddess

"Mai, tea" Naru ordered as he read a book. "Mister Kazuya, I think it is rude and unfair for you to order this beautiful girl all day long just saying 'Mai, tea'" Mai said while using her angelic powers to hand him a cup of tea. "Wow! Our little goddess is pretty fancy! A white sleeveless and a business woman like skirt! It's amazing!" Monk exclaimed, leaning in for a hug. "A hug?" Mai smiled and glomped Monk. "Gah! She won this time…" Monk said, grinning. Lin was typing highly fast as Ayako and Masako watched in amusement. "So fast! Let me see the work you're typing" Mai complimented. Lin looked at her with his normal face. He handed Mai a stack of papers. As she picked it up, Mai almost fell to her knees trying to wield it. "This…is…super…heavy" Mai managed to say as she pulled over a chair and sat. "I'll type them all up in a few, so just rest easy, kay?" Mai winked and stuck her tongue out with a smile.

Everyone blinked and gasped at Mai's typing, finishing each paper in 3 seconds, the floor filled with paper as she finished the paper. "Mai! Be careful, you might break the keyboard" Ayako scolded, but Mai continued. Soon, in less than 5 minutes, Mai was completely finished with the work. "Easy as pie!" Mai stretched her arms in the air and let out a yawn. "I think I'll take a nap" Mai sat up from the seat and sat on the couch. She crossed her legs. Breath in, and Breath out. Mai did so and soon her eyes turned lifeless. "What the…" Naru waved his hands over Mai's face. Ayako looked around in her bag and quickly brought out a paper. "These are notes Hiro gave me" she handed it to Naru as he scanned them. "Here we are…" Naru began to read. "It says here that if she turns like this she is technically sleeping. Just different" Naru looked at Mai as she was staring. A few hours passed, and Mai was suddenly back. "Ah…I'm awake" Mai blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. "Good Afternoon Mai" Naru said, reading a book at his desk. "I slept for that long! Just a few minutes; I mean hours, it was just morning!" Mai gasped as she quickly sat up. "Everyone went up to their rooms, I'm sure you don't know where to locate your own room" Naru said, closing his book. "Ah…Yes…" Mai sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Well don't just gawk, come on" Naru grabbed his coat and walked out the door. "Wait!" Mai raised her arm and grabbed onto Naru's shirt. "What is it, Mai?" Naru turned and looked at Mai, but was startled when she saw her eyes filling with tears. "What did you do to this girl?" Mai said, slowly letting go of his shirt. "Did you hurt her-" Naru quickly interrupted "I did nothing of sort" he said, about to walk off. "Did you hurt her? Not physically, mentally" Mai continued. This made Naru froze in his track. "I knew it…I felt a sad burden in Mai's heart, I'm guessing it was because of you" Mai wiped her tears and stood tall. "Let's go then…" Mai slowly said, walking out the door, with Naru behind her.

Mai finally reached to her room and stared at Naru. She began to speak "I am nothing but a more skilled version of Mai. She has feelings, she isn't some assistant you see time to time. Remember that, Kazuya" Mai had a serious face on before closing the door on Naru's face. "She is an assistant, nothing more, nothing less" Naru sighed before looking at the door. "Naru, are you going to bed now?" A female voice said. Naru turned to see someone he sure hoped not to see. "Hello, Miss Hara" Naru sighed. "Naru, I heard what you said. And I agree, she is nothing more than an assistant. But I'm more than her" Masako tried to convince and held her hand at her chest. "Mai might be an assistant, but I'm a medium. The angel said herself that she was just a more skilled version of Mai!" She held out her hands, whining and going on and on. "I know you rejected her too…." She looked away in pain. "So…so…how come…" Masako started to cry. "How come you just won't let anyone love you?!" the original version of Mai busted open her door and yelled at Naru. "I might not be an actual angel, I might not be smart, and I am surely not one of a fancy medium, or a scientist who is known more than a singer from a different country! But I'm just a normal girl! What do you except?!" Mai ranted as she filled her eyes with tears. "I'm sure you won't love me, and I'm sure you won't love Masako either, no offence Masako. But at least let your friends actually talk to you!" Mai finally said before panting. She turned to her door. "If I died, if everyone you knew died, and your last word would be 'Stupid, or get to work', How would you feel?" Mai finished, before closing her door. "If Mai and I, if everyone suddenly got mad and left you alone, how would you feel?" Masako said, walking to her bedroom, and shutting the door. Naru sighed and looked up, he went to his bedroom and jumped on his bed. "Maybe, they're right…" Naru sighed again and rested his head on the pillow. "I have made a decision" Naru said determined.

**Like I said, everyone needs to stop putting up with the guy. Seriously, what if Mai died and everyone died with her, would your last words to them be "Go to work" or "Stop being childish" and etc?! I'm not saying everyone should hate him, but at least STAND UP to him! Gawd…oh and read the new fanfic I made, Raindrops. :D**


	8. sorry!

This isn't a chapter update as much as I hate to admit, I'll update as soon as possible after I'm done. I noticed I posted chapter 7, two times. I was like oh shiz! Then I checked and I noticed. "Oh...I never even made chapter 8 yet..so stupid" after sulking about it and being way too lazy to update, I'll do it now! So just wait a few more hours or minutes, ok?! :) Thank chu! 


	9. Chapter 8

**I FEEL SO FREAKING TERRIBLE. I was getting lazy and I was trying to encourage myself by saying "do it for fans!" but then my self-doubting came in and now i read some of the reviews saying to take my time but one of the other reviews said it's been two days, and i bet it was longer too! So here I am ;-; I'm really**

**really**

**REALLY**

**sorry :(**

It's been four days since Mai's incident with Naru. He hasn't been speaking much but he's really been focused. Mai was obviously becoming more worried by the second. He keeps on ignoring her when she tries to apologize. Why was he like this? No one knows, not even Lin or Madoka. In a few days, the group will be leaving the holy place called Heaven and going back to normal cases. Mai really wants to apologize before they go, because she has a feeling that she'll never get a good chance to say "sorry" in peace, without the others budding in. "Yasu what should I do~" Mai whined and hugged her pillows. "Well you should go find him now" Yasu suggested, which Mai quickly agreed to and ran out the room.

She took a deep breath in, and out, before knocking on the black door which leads to Naru's room. She wishes that she never made such an outburst on him. Saying "If we all died, would your last words be get back to work..." was just overdose. The door creaked, and slowly opened. "Perfect, Mai, tea" Naru ordered, and slammed the door on Mai's face. "What's with you?!" I yelled. The door opened again and Naru had his eyes covered with his black bangs. He grabbed Mai's wrist inside. He locked the door and pushed her on the bed with him on top. "Naru..." Mai's brown eyes looked at him with such anxiety. "I'm sorry..." Naru leaned in for a kiss, which Mai could simply never refuse.

Bold is for what's happening, normal is for the lyrics

I left a note on my bedpost

**I was clinging to his black raven hair**

Said not to repeat yesterday's mistakes

**My heavy breathing loud yet so frail and soft**

What I tend to do when it comes to you

**His hands on my back, and my hands wrapped around his neck**

I see only the good, selective memory

The way you make me feel yeah, you got a hold on me  
I've never met someone so different  
Oh here we go  
You part of me now, you part of me  
So where you go I follow, follow, follow

**He has such a tight grip, there's no escaping the grave sin we have made**

I can't remember to forget you

**My body felt hot as every breath he made sent me off the roof**

I keep forgetting I should let you go

**He may have been a self-centered jerk but when he's like this...**

But when you look at me

**I opened one of my eyes and looked at his blue eyes.**

The only memory

**I sat up and leaned for his lips, as he leaned for mine.**

Is us kissing in the moonlight

**Our lips intertwined and I closed my eyes back**

I can't remember to forget you.

* * *

Mai's POV

3 days passed, and Hiro and Kimiko waved good bye. It was sad to see him and her leave, but I would only be a bother to their coming relationship! I laughed at the thought, but everyone gave me strange looks because I was laughing, but they didn't know what I was laughing at so i shrugged if off. "Oh Naru" I called out to him, slightly tugging on his black turtle neck sweater. "I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day..." I felt sad for that. "Saying horrible things about all us dying, and you being the only one. You already lost Gene, and I promise, you will never loose me, or the rest of the S.P.R." I gave his a smile, and I went on my tippy toes just to give him a peck on the cheek. "What a cute couple..." other people admired us which made me blush. Naru just sighed and picked up Mai's waist, and brought her up to the sky. "And together, we will do ghost hunting" Naru smiled a little, and I twitched with anger.

"IS THE ONLY THING YOU LOVE GHOST HUNTING" I flapped my arms and legs to get out from his grip. "Of course not" he brought me down and kissed me right on the lips.

"I also, love you" he winked.

**Wasn't that romantic! I'll be ending this series here, I hope you enjoyed~!**

**I want to thank two out of the many other favorite reviewers of this little story.**

**LoveNarumai, Iloveanimex, even though I was late with a lot of stories, I usually see you in some of my recent stories, I think... _ But I'm glad you were patient. **

**I also love all the other reviewers, I just wanted to point out 2 certain people. LoveNarumai, you should certainly make an account! And I could read some of your stories :3**

**I'll be taking my leave, until a next sequel or bunch of random scenes, adieu!**


End file.
